


What now

by Bi_myself2



Category: The Morning Show (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_myself2/pseuds/Bi_myself2
Summary: What happens after the finale
Relationships: Alex - Relationship, Bradley Jackson/Alex Levy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter I

And we’re out”

Fred is banging on the door, Cory is smiling from behind the window and I stare ahead in shock. I don’t know how long this lasts, might be a few seconds, might be minutes.  
Just when I start to come to my senses and realize it’s only been a few seconds,  
I hear someone breaking down next to me. I look at Alex who is struggling to breathe and I lay my hand on hers.

“Alex, I know it’s hard right now, but we need to get out of here before Fred gets in.”

She swallows and nods. Then I see Cory walking towards us, smiling.

“Well I can’t say that didn’t shock me Alex”

I give him a look that tells him to shut up. I see Alex looking at me in panic, so I nod.

“Cory, I really think we need to leave immediately.”

Cory stops smiling and looks at me serious.

“I think so too, go grab your stuff and leave, I’ll try to stop Fred.”

I smile at him and give him a nod. I grab Alex’s hand and take her with me towards the door. Just when we are about to leave, Cory calls our names. We stop and turn around.

“I’m proud of you two, you did good.”

I smile at him “thanks Cory”  
He smiles back

Then I pull Alex with me through the door and we walk towards the elevator together, people see us walking hand in hand in the hallways and most of them give us a proud look.

When we finally reach the elevator we get in and it’s silent the whole way downstairs. We both stare ahead, processing what happened. We get downstairs and i already see a car waiting for us, luckily there aren’t any reporters waiting for us yet, just some people who look at us shocked. So we quickly get in the car. The car asks us where to and honestly I don’t know, all the paparazzi and reports will be waiting at my hotel and at Alex’s apartment. So I look at Alex who thinks for a second and then gives him a location. I don’t know that address, so I look at her questioning.

“It’s the address from the house I grew up in, when my parents died, I inherited it, nobody knows that it‘s mind, except for Jason and Lizzy.”

I nod and stare out the window, thinking over what just happened. We just told America the whole truth and Alex initiated it and why I still don’t know. This could destroy her whole career and it might destroy the morning show, which is her whole life. One thing is for sure, Fred would never let us go on air again. But then again we just told America the whole truth, which means that they are probably going to investigate Fred and the whole network, hell Fred could go to prison. While I’m thinking about what’s going to happen next, I hear the person’s breath next to me getting heavier and faster. I turn my head and look at her.

“Bradley, I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe.” 

I look Alex in the eyes and I see she’s having a panic attack, which is understandable, I ask the driver for a bag, to help slow down her breathing, close the window so that the driver can’t hear us because she deserves some privacy and hand her the bag.

“Hey Alex, Alex, look at me.”

She tilts her head towards me and looks my in the eyes.

“It’s going to be okay honey, we’re going to go to your house, no one will bother us there and we can think about what to do next. We can call some people if we want, everything is going to be okay, you can calm down.”

Tears spring in her eyes but her breathing slows down.

“Bradley it’s not going to be okay, this show is my whole life, I’m getting a divorce, my kid hates me, I have nothing left.”

I look at her with sympathy, she’s right, I never thought about it that much. She lives a really strange existence and it’s lonely and isolated as shit. I put my hand on her shoulder and look her in the eyes.

“Alex I get it, I really do but I promise you, we are in this together and you will not be alone, even if you want to, I will be by you side. I won’t leave you till this is over, nothing you say or do will make me leave. So get used to it, because this shitshow doesn’t feel like it’s going to end soon.”

She looks at me and laughs. 

“Thank you Bradley.”

I lean in, while looking for permission in her eyes, I take her soft smile for a yes and give her a hug. I feel her hugging back tight, she puts her head in my neck and I rub her back. After a while we pull back. I start to wonder how long the drive up to her house is.

“Alex?”

“Yes?”

“How long is this drive to your house actually?”

“Well it’s not close by and with New York traffic it could be a couple hours actually, why?”

“Well I’m really fucking tired, so do you want to get some sleep?”

“Oh, I get it, I can’t sleep in cars though, sleeping in general is hard for me, so sleeping while sitting up is really not going to work for me, but it’s okay you can go to sleep if you want.”

“No I really can’t you will think too much if I’m not here to distract and annoy you .”

I smile at her and she smiles back at me. 

“Well I can’t tell you you’re wrong.”

“I thought so, so come on, go lie down and put your head on my lap.”

“Are you sure? What about you, that’s not very comfortable for you.”

“Alex don’t worry, I want you to sleep too and besides that, sleeping is really easy for me, I can fall asleep anywhere.” I laugh

She smiles at me “Okay well if you say so”

“I do say so”

Alex laughs and lays down, after a few minutes I feel myself starting to fall asleep and I put my head against the window, just when I start to doze off, I feel the person in my lap starting to shiver. 

“Hey Hey, what’s wrong?”  
“Don’t worry the stress is just getting to me, it’s making me really tired and I haven’t had a good sleep in a while now, so the tiredness causes me to get cold.”

I look at her concerned. I start to rub her arm and then I ask the driver if he can turn the heat up a bit. I take off my jacket and put it over her. I see her looking confused for a second but then I hear a soft voice, that cracks a bit say:

“Thank you Bradley.”

“No problem Alex, try to get some sleep”

She closes her eyes and I keep stroking her arm for her to get a bit warmer and fall asleep. After about ten minutes I hear her breathing even out and I know she is asleep. I put my head against the window and close my eyes thinking “hell this is going to be some adventure”.


	2. Chapter II

I wake up and we’re still driving to the house, I look down and see Alex is still asleep. I grab my phone and see that it’s been three hours, so I guess we’re almost there. I have a lot of missed calls, which was to be expected, several missed calls from Cory and a few from Chip and of course Fred. Then I see my brother’s name show up, I immediately pick up.

“Hey Hal.”

“Bradley, I just say you on the news, this shit’s insane, are you okay? Where are you?”

“Hal you don’t know how glad I am to hear your voice, I’m fine, my phone’s blowing up. I am on my way to Alex’s house.”

“Alex’s house? Why? Is she with you?”

“ Yes we are on our way to the house Alex inherited from her parents, nobody knows it’s hers, so we can deal with this shit calmly and think of what to do next and yes she’s here with me?”

“Okay, that’s a good plan I guess, but why are you going with her, I thought she hated you?”

I smile, look down and see Alex peacefully asleep.

“Yeah well, I don’t know anymore, but what I do know is that we are in this together, she is having a really hard time and I can’t leave her.”

“Okay you’re right, I get it.”

“Hal, how is mom doing?”

“Well she was watching the show, so she saw all of it live, she called me actually. I know you won’t believe It but she’s is really proud of you Bradley, shocked at first of course, but real proud.”

Tears spring in to my eyes and for a few seconds I don’t know what to say.

“Hal, tell her that I love her okay? And I love you too. I’ll stay in contact with you guys.”

“I will and I love you too, stay safe you two. Bye Bradley.”

“Thanks, we will. Bye Hall”

I hang up the phone and the driver tells me that we have reached the house. It’s a beautiful house, not that big, but it looks real cosy, I wonder if she’s had a good childhood. Alex is still asleep, so I gently rub her arm and shake her a bit. She startles awake.

“Hey hey, it’s okay, it’s just me. We are at your house.”

“Oh hi sorry, we are here already, did I sleep that long?”

“For about three hours I guess, but it’s okay. I did the same and it was some well-deserved sleep.”

I laugh at her and she smiles back. She gets up from my lap and we get out of the car. We walk towards the house and she lifts a pot with flowers on the porch and grabs a key from underneath it. She looks at me.

“Still in the same spot.”

I smile at her. 

“When was the last time you’ve been here?”

“Right after my mother died a year ago, after that I haven’t been here anymore, it just to many memories, to painful.”

She stands in front of the door with tears in her eyes. I go to stand next to her and put my arm around her shoulders, she puts her head on my shoulder and we stand there for a few minutes. 

“You ready to go in yet?”

She nods and gives me the keys, I take them from her and grab her hand. I walk towards the door and take her with me. I open the door and step in but she lingers in the doorstep, so I look at her, give her a nod and pull softly on her arm. She steps in slowly and looks around.

“Well it still looks the same.”

“It looks really cosy, did you have a nice childhood? No abortions at fifteen?”

She starts laughing.

“No abortions no but would a person who’s had a nice childhood turn into this? Not a lot of people like me, I know they call me ice queen Alex.”

“I like you, I don’t think you’re a cold person. Well maybe at first, so I get why they think that, but they don’t know you well enough. You’re quite lovable.”

She smiles at me.

“Thanks Bradley.”

I smile back at her.

“You can sleep in my old bedroom if you want, i’ll take my parents’ old room. That’s my old room.”

I see Alex pointing to a door, so I walk toward it. I open the door and see a small, cosy room. It’s mostly pink which surprises me because, well, it’s Alex, she doesn’t really strike me as a person that likes pink. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

“Almost every little girl likes pink.”

“How did you know I was thinking about that?”

“I don’t know, it’s just obvious, I don’t like pink.”

I laugh. “Well that doesn’t surprise me.”

We both change into something more comfortable and take seat on the couch. We watch the news and of course they are talking about us. I don’t mind watching it, I’m actually really proud of what we did and the reporters talk very positive about it.   
I look at the woman next to me and she sits very tense. I reach over and grab her hand, she turns to look at me.

“Hey, it’s okay, America took it well, they’re proud, we did alright.”

She relaxes a bit and we put on something else. We order food and then we go to bed, because damn, it’s been a really long day and we’re fucking tired.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, i'd like to write more chapters.


End file.
